


Autumn Time

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kisses, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of fluff involving Destiel and a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Time

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Chuck, what the freaking hell is this? We may never know...  
> But, it is 1st September today, and so I wrote something to do with autumn. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER. I own nothing.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: "Person A is wearing a scarf and Person B kisses their cheek, making them flustered."

Autumn had rolled around once more, it seemed. Dean had never really paid much attention to the changes in seasons - he just took each day as it came along - but he had begun to notice a chill in the air that hadn't been there before in the past few months.

They'd solved their current case only half an hour earlier and stopped off at a park close to the cheap motel they were staying in for the night before they headed back to the bunker the following morning; Sam had chosen to indulge in his favourite childhood pastime, kicking up the burnt red leaves without a care in the world. And, yeah, he looked totally stupid whilst doing it, but, as Dean bundled his scarf tighter under his jacket (the younger Winchester had fixed him with one of his bitchfaces until he relented and wore one to keep out the cold weather), he had to admit that he liked the childlike glee painted across his little brother's face, something that he hadn't seen in a long time.

Cas had also joined them at some point, and was currently stood beside the elder Winchester, hands stuffed into the pockets of his trenchcoat, blue eyes flickering between the two brothers every few minutes.

"Dean," he said suddenly, breaking the silence and pulling the hunter away from the peaceful, and amusing, sight of the long-legged Sam practically skipping across the small stretch of grass like an excited five year old. Before he could ask what the angel wanted, Cas reached out wordlessly, plucking a leaf from where it had gotten trapped within the folds of Dean's scarf, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he did so.

Dean let out a noise that was caught between a cough and a surprised squeak, much to his utter mortification, mumbling something that sounded like "Thanks" as he pulled the scarf up around his face to hide it from view. He couldn't hide anything from Cas, though, of course (celestial being and all that); the angel simply smiled at the sight and slid an arm around the human's shoulders, standing on his tiptoes to drop another kiss onto his temple as they returned to their silent observing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. :)


End file.
